


Body Over Mind

by allyourbase



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyourbase/pseuds/allyourbase
Summary: While trying to unwind after the three gang members threatened Sean in their shop, Daniel devises a plan to get exactly what he always wanted from Sean.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Body Over Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Because today is Sean's birthday (August 15), I felt the need to post. 
> 
> I was also heartbroken after seeing Daniel's expression in the Blood Brother's ending so I wanted to explore other meanings behind that gaze.

Daniel gazed out at the ocean and took a sip of his beer as Sean lit his cigarette with their father’s lighter. After a few puffs, Sean took another drink from his own can, and Daniel peered over at him, the thought of the gang member holding the gun up to Sean and Sean holding up his hands in surrender still heavy in his mind. Somehow, he couldn’t help but imagine himself as the gunman. He would never hurt his brother, but he wanted to do things with him he felt he would never consent to without force. He couldn’t help but fantasize about holding the gun up to Sean, forcing him on his knees, demanding he take off his clothes… He had done it with a girl he met at a bar just to figure things out for his first time, but while inside her, he thought only of Sean and was happy when it was over. 

When he finished his smoke, Sean threw back his head, emptied his beer can, burped, and reached into the cooler for another. Daniel could tell Sean was feeling the alcohol already and could feel himself growing hard at the thought of Sean getting drunk; it would be so easy to take advantage of him - easier perhaps even than holding a gun to his head.

“Still can’t believe those guys,” Sean said, opening another can, taking another sip then shaking his head.

Daniel watched him hungrily. He wanted Sean to get intoxicated, to lose his senses, but he wanted to be completely sober himself, especially if he was going to have sex with Sean for the first time. He set his own beer can on the ground. He could cage him on the chair right now, force him to bend over and rest his head on the low seat while he drilled into him. He had to stifle a moan catalyzed by his thoughts. “I know,” he forced himself to say. “You can get drunk if you want. I’ll be watch guard.”

Sean rubbed Daniel’s knee, and Daniel shivered at the touch, mentally feeling how hard he was. He had to wait. Just a little more.

After a few more beers, Sean fumbled for another cigarette, trying and failing to light it. Daniel couldn’t help but smirk. He lit it for him, and Sean just nodded at him in thanks. 

“Can we, uh-” Daniel was unsure of how to start. “Can we go inside for a minute?”

Sean laughed a bit. “Not sure I can walk, enano.”

“I’ll help you. I just want to show you something.”

Sean agreed and Daniel lifted him from underneath his shoulder and around his waist. He forced back his desire to pin him there, feeling Sean’s heavy weight against him and realizing that Sean was now completely powerless, physically and mentally, and thankfully, too drunk to notice his erection. 

Daniel placed him on the sofa, Sean still looking at him, waiting for him to show him what he had said he wanted to. Instead, Daniel pressed himself into him, clasping his mouth over Sean’s beer-stained lips. Sean, delayed in his response, pushed him away slowly and lightly, though with as much effort as the drink would allow. “Dude, w-what are you doing?”

“Shh… shh… Just let me-” He began taking off Sean’s shirt. Sean squirmed and tried to push him away again. 

“S-stop.”

“Sean,” he took Sean’s hand and placed it between his pants. “Feel that? I’m so hard. I’m so hard for you.” He reached for Sean’s jeans and unzipped them. Then he lowered his own.

“Daniel, please. Don’t…”

When Sean put up his flimsy, drunken fists, Daniel laughed slightly. “You used to win at all our fights when we were kids. But I’m not a kid anymore.” He pressed his firm length against his brother’s. “And now I’m stronger than you.”

Sean moaned, his length growing hard, but he put up his hands again, his eye shut as he tried to turn away from the sight of his own naked flesh touching Daniel’s.

“You like this, don’t you? You want me to fuck you.”

He moaned again, unable to resist the alcohol and pressure against his length. Daniel never let on that he knew Sean watched porn when drunk, and now Daniel knew that Sean’s body craved the habitual after-alcohol release. He smirked at how easy it all was. No matter how much Sean’s mind resisted, his body could be seduced into surrender. 

“On your stomach. Bend over.”

Sean whimpered slightly, disobeying his brother’s command. 

Daniel waved his hand and thrust him over with his power. And, for a moment, he didn’t care if he hurt his brother. He was so overwhelmed with passion and animalistic desire that he thrust himself in as hard and as deep as he could, not caring that he hadn’t been primed. 

Sean groaned, but Daniel moaned at the noise, feeling the pressure around his length as he thrust again. 

“Daniel-” Sean started before moaning again. 

Daniel reached for Sean’s length and gripped it, sliding his closed fist along it in synch with his thrusts. “I’ll get you to come with me.”

“I-I don’t want this.” 

“Your body does. Your body’s enjoying it,” Daniel said before sighing. He felt so good being this close to his brother. No, not close. In his brother. With his left hand, he held Sean’s back down to prevent him from escaping, effortlessly, and without using his power. 

Sean groaned, then jerked forward slightly, coming into Daniel’s hand.

The thought caused pleasure to bubble inside Daniel, knowing that he had gotten his brother off, even if he was trying to put up his best fight amidst all of it. It pushed him over the edge and he came inside his brother before moaning and leaning against his back. 

Daniel gently lifted Sean with his power and set him upright on the couch. He sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around Sean’s naked waist. “I love you, Sean.”

Sean looked down at Daniel, who nuzzled underneath his chin, and blinked. He was conscious enough to hope that the beer he drank would be enough to make him forget all about this in the morning.

***

Sean pretended to forget, going along with his day the same way he had the past six years, making pancakes while Daniel slept, working on the car in the garage, showering, then making a quick dinner, and eating it on the couch with Daniel while watching a show. Sean sat in the same spot where Daniel had his way with him. He pushed the thought out of his mind, hoping that it had just been some twisted hallucination or dream he had while drunk. 

Daniel stood up, placing his plate on the coffee table in front of them. “I’m gonna grab a beer. Want one?”

Sean hesitated. “No, I’m good. Think I blacked out last night.”

Daniel went into the fridge and took out two cans, then held one out to Sean while plopping down on the sofa. “You worked hard today,” he said, smiling at him.

Sean took it tentatively. “I think I better not…”

“Fine. Whatever.” Daniel pulled the can away quickly, his disposition and temperament changing drastically. It had been so easy the day before to take what he wanted from Sean without hurting him. Had Sean had his full physical strength, Daniel would have had to constrain him, threaten him more with his power, maybe give him a few bruises while holding him down. He hated the thought. He loved Sean. But he also wanted more from him than he felt his brother’s love could offer. 

They sat in silence a while, watching the screen. Daniel peered over at Sean without turning his head, remembering him in that exact spot the night before. The thought constricted his lungs and quickened his heartbeat. “Sean,” he said. “I love you.”

Sean looked over at him, repositioning himself uncomfortably. “I love you too, enano.” 

“You’d do anything for me?”

He looked Daniel in the eyes now, but he knew there was only ever one response to that question: “Yes.”

Daniel drew himself closer and wrapped his arms around Sean, threading them through Sean’s. “Let me kiss you.”

Sean squirmed again. “Daniel.” 

“You said anything.” 

“Daniel, what happened when I blacked out?”

“You don’t really love me, then.”

“Daniel,” Sean demanded, this time taking a tone their father would have had when he was disciplining him. “Did you-” He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“You kissed me last night,” Daniel said quickly, not looking at him in the eyes. “You were so drunk. It didn’t bother me though.”

Sean thought back. Could he have blacked out on that part? Maybe Daniel really didn’t force it on him. “Ok, well then, I was drunk. It didn’t mean anything.”

“You mean you don’t love me?”

“Stop it. That’s not what I meant. We’re brothers.”

“You said anything.” Daniel cupped Sean’s chin in his hand and pulled him into his lips. 

Sean pushed him away with the same force he used when they were younger, when they were so angry with each other that they didn’t consider their own strength. 

“Don’t make this difficult.” Daniel used his power to lock Sean’s arms down, and he kissed him again, rubbing his hands down Sean’s chest, then into his pants, palming his flesh. 

Sean writhed, trying to resist Daniel’s power. “Daniel, please.” As he watched his brother touching him, working his hand against his length, Sean swallowed back a moan. When he felt himself grow hard, he immediately felt shame. “Enano,” he said, hoping the word would make it through to him somehow.

“Do you love me, Sean?”

“Yes, but-”

Daniel pushed down on Sean’s chest roughly, balling his hands into fists. “Do you love me?” Now he was angry.

“Yes, I love you, Daniel.” Sean knew it was true. He had given everything to Daniel. Up until the night before, he had given him everything but his body.

“Better. I love you too, Sean.”

Sean closed his eyes. He loved his brother. He would do anything for him, would give anything for him, to him. And he offered his body to him, letting his arms go and when Daniel felt the pressure release, he also released his power and watched Sean’s arms fall to his sides, surrendering to Daniel’s will and passion. 

Daniel slowly peeled down Sean’s pants. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Sean didn’t want to ask when he first thought of him like this. He lifted himself gently, turned over, and leaned on the arm of the sofa. 

Daniel lifted Sean’s shirt over his head and then kissed his naked back. Sean then heard Daniel take off his clothes and throw them in a pile. “Just-” Daniel moaned, pulling Sean down by his thighs so that he sat, naked, on top of his lap. “Yeah.”

Sean felt his brother grow firm beneath him and heard him breathe out heavy sighs and moans as he shifted Sean’s thighs above him so that his naked body rubbed against his length. “Ugh, Sean. Feel that? I’m so hard.” He reached around Sean’s lap to his firm member and began stroking it gently with the back of his hand first, then encompassing it in his warm palm and pumping it with more pressure. 

When Daniel shoved him from his lap, realizing he was ready to take Sean, the older wolf moaned. This time, he couldn’t contain it. 

Daniel dipped his fingers in his mouth then quickly, longingly, into Sean. He was losing patience. He pressed his firm length into him. “Sean, I love you so much.” 

Sean just groaned, and Daniel held his hips, thrusting as deep and hard as he could. 

“Holy shit, Sean. This feels so good. I can’t-” He jerked forward slightly and moaned, cursing. When he came, his thrusts stopped, and Sean stopped rocking. 

Sean came shortly after, spilling onto the couch. “Shit, shit.” 

Daniel realized what happened but pulled Sean back up and into him so that he could kiss his cheek. “Shh, shh. It’s ok. It’s hot. You’re so hot.”

Sean stared at the mess as Daniel continued pressing his lips and tongue against his neck and rubbing his hands across his bare chest. 

“I love you, Sean,” Daniel breathed. 

Sean closed his eye tightly. “I love you too, enano.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whether or not I will continue this, but I just love Daniel being dominant and obsessing over Sean.


End file.
